


真理亚偶像

by electronicsunray



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronicsunray/pseuds/electronicsunray
Relationships: 李龙福/钟辰乐
Kudos: 3





	真理亚偶像

“我为了破处来到首尔  
纯洁就是我本人”

菲力克斯站在昏暗的舞台上唱“我的心像一颗烂水蜜桃”，脑中晃的是他刚来首尔那天，路过汉江边听到的一句歌词。卖唱男唱得那样平静悠然，声音像从山谷缝涌出，听得菲力克斯一瞬间想落泪，想转身，去抱抱他。

“我的心像一颗烂水蜜桃，正期待着谁的手指...”他转身的瞬间，稍微抬眼看了下舞台下面举他应援色的宅男，寥寥几个，不过也还行，至少比队友的多。

“菲酱-----菲酱你是我的生命啊我的地下生命---菲酱创造了另一个我...!”

好夸张哦。菲力克斯朝打call的狂粉职业微笑。今晚跳了快十首歌，他牵队友手一起鞠躬的时候身体都有点颤颤巍巍的。其实地下偶像不怎么需要和队友营业感情...算了顺便营下吧。菲力克斯转过头去,和那个人气跟他不相上下的粉发妹对视：粉发妹敏锐地捕捉到他的视线，嫣然一笑。

真的假的。这女人体力怎么比我还好，不带喘的都。菲力克斯稍微用点力，捏粉发妹的纤纤手指，粉发妹如他所愿娇叫出声，话筒还没取呢。底下的宅男听了快要晕厥。

“菲酱...我愿意成为，那进入你的手指...”

滚啦。

“龙福，你女装真够带劲的。”

后台，李龙福坐在镜子前卸妆。粉发妹岔开两腿用随身小风扇吹脸上的汗，李龙福从镜子里看她，眼影一路花到眼角太阳穴，像一些浪漫舞台剧上会给开枪自杀的女主角化的一点桃花血。死得凄美又俗气。

“小桃，还是你更牛逼点吧。我们团哪次握手不是你那边排队一骑绝尘地长啊。”李龙福发自内心地对着镜子微笑。小桃其实人还不错，就是好胜心强了点。

“干..龙福你少来，最近我看单推你的涨了好多，新来的那几个生面孔举的都是你的应援色好不好。”小桃眼角这下真的红了。

“啊...我不清楚…刚没仔细看。”

“龙福，不准你人气超过我…不然我就当着所有人的面，告诉他们，他们的菲酱，最最可爱的菲酱是男儿身...”

“怕了你哦。”李龙福十分钟就卸干净脸，还是漂亮。他细细打量自己，想我有什么办法，就是长了这样一张靓脸嘛。

“嘿。”小桃捧着手机从沙发上跳起，“我推特粉丝又涨了几个，再来点就到四位数了...”

小桃还没把手机更近地递过来给李龙福夸耀，手机突然哔哔地叫了两声，小桃呆愣瞬间，脸立刻变成苦瓜，“今天又错过末班车...菲菲，怎么办，不如我们合开一间房好了，你出七我出三...”

“啊？凭什么我七？”

“副歌你唱的，房间费多出一点不理所当然？”

李龙福垂下眼。“我的心像一颗烂水蜜桃...”他身上没有水蜜桃。不是说他没有心，是没有烂呼呼，等待着无论谁的手指的那种水蜜桃。

这词谁写的...难道地下偶像就活该唱这种词。

“滚蛋啦你。”李龙福轻声说。“我反正男的。睡在路边又不怕被人强奸。”

/

今天是路上公演日。

李龙福等粉丝们走完，一屁股坐在路沿，岔开两腿，风灌进大腿的同时也灌进他脑袋。想自己怎么就是走到了这一步。

刚来首尔他十七岁，志向是演舞台剧。那时候说韩语口音还很重，去便利店买个便当都要被店员偷偷取笑。渐渐他就不怎么说话，能不开口就不开。问题是口都开不了，舞台剧要怎么演。

“我活不下去了。”

一个月后，李龙福给住在首尔的朋友打电话。

不至于吧。朋友说。你要跳汉江？现在不会正在汉江边上吧？西八李龙福你别做傻事知道吧我现在马上来见...

“谁要跳汉江。”李龙福莫名其妙，“我意思我没钱了。老家带来的钱全花光，真活不下去了。这里人都那么有钱吗？一份炸鸡便当卖我六千？西八...”

朋友还是约了他去汉江见面。

在汉江边他们并肩走，李龙福一路看到许多依偎在一起，温柔夺取彼此唾液嘴唇的情侣。看得他痴呆。

他视线追逐着一对双眼泛红，手仍紧握在一起的情侣。仔细看，两方都是男性。

“首尔人不谈恋爱是不是会死？”李龙福喃喃。

差不多吧。朋友耸肩。

李龙福来首尔不是为了谈恋爱的。他双眉紧皱，面色严峻。我得在首尔活下去。他想，即使不谈恋爱。即使一份炸鸡便当卖六千。在他老家，六千韩元可以买一大份鱼饼辣年糕，能吃到他吐。

“也不是没有办法，只要能搞到钱就行是吧？”朋友看他一眼，目光决绝飘渺。

李龙福咽一口唾沫，想是不是像他在电视机里看的那种，在街上游走晃荡，眼神鬼祟，穿连帽衫，手揣在肚子前，揣着一克一百万韩元的白色粉末...明明是白色，却邪恶无比，是魔鬼手心里才有的东西...

后来他去了猫咪女仆咖啡厅。头上是猫耳，脖子上有铃铛零零响，相当严谨的是，转过身还能发现垂着一条毛乎乎猫尾巴。客人们手贱，在李龙福收了单子去后厨时赶紧摸一把。真他妈怪了，也不是长在他身上的，可尾巴被摸还是会起一身鸡皮疙瘩。

为了避免自己变得越来越奇怪，他干了一个月便辞职。辞职那天最后一次穿着女仆装走在街上，被人搭讪，问他想不想当偶像。李龙福不怎么会拒绝人，想当偶像拿的钱是不是会稍微多些，遂轻轻点头。不知道自己面前另一个深沼的名字叫，地下偶像。

纯洁就是我本人...

他听到路过的人哼歌，以为又是那个卖唱男，吹了一口烟到那人身上。装作很轻浮。又想纯洁的确是我本人...我当了地下偶像我好脏...但其实我比小桃还纯洁...小桃的小桃已经真的软烂如水蜜桃，许多男人的手指进入退出，小桃不愧是小桃。我身上没有水蜜桃。我身上有...

“欧尼，坐在路边，还穿着裙子，不好叉开双腿的。”

穿学生妹制服的靓妹站在李龙福面前。李龙福想说，妹你挡着我、挡着我吐烟了..烟又飘回他脸上，呛得李龙福咳了好几声。

靓妹赶紧避开。李龙福闻到她带起来的那股风，怪甜的。像什么呢...大概也是水蜜桃吧。

自己身上没有的水蜜桃。

/

靓妹后来成了李龙福的单推。

靓妹叫钟辰乐。放暑假来韩国旅游一段时间，走在首尔繁华街头无所事事，说无所事事是因为她本可有所事事---作为两只手都戴了apple watch的有钱人。李龙福看了她乍白乍细的手腕子，直叹气，想妹啊你孤身一人又异国他乡，还真是生怕别人不知道你有钱...

我在上海也习惯戴两只手表的。钟辰乐态度坦诚，恳求赐教：在首尔为什么只能戴一只？  
李龙福想这也挺有一番道理。他换话题，问钟辰乐说你是中国人，为什么韩语还那么好...他暗想比我当初还好，至少正宗首尔人听了不会偷偷转过身找钱的时候，用外地人听不太懂，首尔人才会讲的脏话嘲笑一番。

我以前在韩国当练习生。钟辰乐说，当了两年呢。但原定出道日推迟了。我妈问我究竟是想考大学还是出道，我想了想，还是回去念大学吧。结果我刚静下心来准备考雅思，前成员可能忘了踢我出kakao群，那天在群里艾特所有人说孩子们出道快乐！熬了两年多，终于，他妈的...我们一起红遍雅洲！不，红遍全球！

李龙福听了唏嘘，说一切说来还是看命。转头一看钟辰乐脸色不太好，急摆手说不是说你命不好的意思，你出不了道但还可以回家考大学，你哪间大学来着？啊啊xx啊！这不是很牛吗我之前有同学也考听说超他妈难考的哈哈...

没事啊辰乐。李龙福小心去握钟辰乐的手，软得像洗面奶泡沫，他心直打颤。没事的嘛，如果你当初顺利出道了，某天午夜梦回，是不是也会因为没有去考大学而有那么点后悔...都是这样的嘛。很正常的。

欧尼，所以我看到你坐在路边，就好亲切。让我想到我以前公司的前辈们...呜呜。钟辰乐抬起头，肩膀微弱地耸动，脸罩着一层仿佛圣母玛丽亚的光...李龙福恍了一下。想小时候跟着他爸爸去过几次教堂。那间小教堂评价不是太好，但是他们那里唯一一间教堂。那里的神父趁着人来忏悔室忏悔，性骚扰了好多小女生小男生。

李龙福险些逃过。他有次站在圣母玛利亚像前，盯着看许久，转身时，发现神父就站在他身后。

神父慈祥的大手盖到他头上，他俯视着李龙福，眼神像看着一道小甜点。说，龙福，你喜欢圣母玛利亚？

李龙福摇摇头。扯神父袍子一角，说神父神父，为什么玛丽亚眼角有血泪啊？

神父笑了。看他不再像看一道甜点。后来神父被人举报性骚扰女性，受不住谴责，躲在忏悔室，锁上门，挂了绳子上吊自杀。在一个向基督赎罪的地方正大光明地自杀，好像在质问他说，“你看看，你为什么最后还是抛弃了我？就因为我犯下世人不可饶恕之罪？”

李龙福其实有点难过。想那时神父低头看自己，可能是因为教堂四处通明，神在他们身边，不像忏悔室那样幽暗。那时神父的眼中，其实是有正道的光的。

神父回答他的是：因为玛丽亚爱人。爱着龙福。哪怕龙福不爱她。

李龙福听了，眯着眼，觉得浑身被光铺满。暖洋洋的。

你的脸...李龙福的手被钟辰乐握着，喉头不知为何有些哽住。“你的脸好白...好像罩着光...。”

钟辰乐笑得像猫咪。李龙福看她脸上的猫咪纹路，想这好像他之前在女仆咖啡厅，客人要他弯下腰来给他脸上画的猫咪胡须。他当时在内心翻白眼---其实面上翻也可以，可是客人会因此更兴奋，他才不要。客人趁他弯腰，痴痴在他耳边说，小菲、小菲完全猫咪来着...超他妈超他妈可爱...。

钟辰乐捏他的手不放开。她凑到李龙福耳边，口吻好奇，“很早就想问了，小菲，你的嗓音好低好低，跟普通女生好不一样。这叫什么，烟嗓？黑嗓？”

李龙福苦笑。想因为我男的啦。苦笑完严肃地回答说，都不是，这是被玛丽亚亲吻过的，独一无二的嗓音...我爸说的。

钟辰乐也严肃地点点头。手指突然碰了李龙福被蕾丝带包裹住的喉结。李龙福下意识咽了唾沫...只要不是瞎子就看得出来那里有颗球刚上下滚动了一番。完蛋完蛋...李龙福内心哀鸣。

没想钟辰乐闭着眼小鸟一样一头直接扑进他怀里。怎么这时候撒娇呢。李龙福瞳孔地震。难道是因为害羞...吗。

头抵到李龙福瘦削的胸膛，钟辰乐忍不住抱怨，说小菲是不是减肥太过了...胸都没了，小菲，减肥还是要适度的好。

李龙福撇嘴，手环住钟辰乐的暖融融、软绵绵的身体，想妹怎么就是运气这么不好，单推遇上了我，我也没什么本事，不可能从地下走到地上去，没什么本事就算了，还性别欺诈...辰乐到时候知道了，岂不是要气得两眼冒泪，全身猫毛耸起，再也不让李龙福碰她分毫。

算了，谁他妈管以后。李龙福被钟辰乐身上的香气拢住，想这时候他到宁愿自己是一颗水蜜桃，他愿意把自己的心在这一刻，仅仅在这一刻献出去，给钟辰乐的手指戳烂。

圣母玛利亚啊...李龙福在内心呼喊，哪怕她根本不会伸出手。哪怕我没有一颗烂水蜜桃一样的心。哪怕有此残酷愿望的...只是我自己。

/ 

钟辰乐坐着回上海的飞机飞走之前，紧握李龙福的手，眼眶含泪，说自己下次放假一定会来看他。李龙福想你最好是在骗我。他想问，钟辰乐，你会骗人吗？他张了张口还是没问，怕自己问了，钟辰乐更会死守诺言，下次真的来见他。

那个时候，李龙福已经不会再是地下偶像菲力克斯了。

李龙福想说，下次放假，你就在你自己家里挖竹笋好不好。总之不要来首尔。或者和你的朋友去夏威夷度假，去随便哪个海岛度假，去把身体裹满金色的沙子和海水...

我也要久违地当下李龙福才行啊。

李龙福偶像正式退役那天，收到了包含钟辰乐在内的单推自己粉丝的礼物。粉丝很是热心，送了他一些相当接地气的礼物，如踩在地板上的袜子，其实李龙福在家光脚；送他放首饰用的收纳盒，李龙福走出后台身上没一件首饰；送他猫咪耳朵头饰，说希望小菲在家里也像猫咪那样可爱...李龙福憋着气说谢谢大家。

钟辰乐送了他一条厚重的丝绸带子。李龙福手指轻轻抚上去，倒是温凉的质地，夏天戴脖子上也不会热。

他将丝绸带子缠到脖子上。对着镜子轻触自己的喉结。钟辰乐隔着一层薄薄蕾丝触碰他喉结的那天，她像小鸟一样坠进自己怀里...。

我又不当偶像了，送这个有什么用。李龙福嘴角下撇，摘下带子放到鼻边嗅，清清淡淡，只有自己身上的味道。

他闭上眼睛，用最脆弱的皮肤去感受丝带的温度。

明明都不当偶像了...。李龙福分别的时候哭不出来，现在的眼泪又轻得像灰尘。

“小菲...。小菲。”

次日李龙福走上街头，身边人潮涌动。他站在自以为的最中心处，张开双臂，阖上双眼。有小说写那些没钱没经验演剧场的新人舞台剧演员，会像这样，谁的目光也不在乎，站在人潮最中央，大声念出自己的台词。

“----”

他要说出他来到首尔说的第一句话。

FIN.


End file.
